


Look at how they shine for you.

by calimaslinson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuteness overload, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag This, cuteness, maybe some swearing, oh my gosh stop, shameless fluff, so much rayber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calimaslinson/pseuds/calimaslinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Amber have been dating for a year, two months, twelve days, seven hours, and thirty-two minutes -- but who's counting, right? Ray wakes Amber up from her slumber to take her outside and show her all of the ways he loves her. </p>
<p>Or the one where Ray has a habit of pulling Amber out of her sleep to be a cheesy little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at how they shine for you.

Ray Narvaez Jr. is definitely not a hopeless romantic. Nope, he's definitely not madly in love with the girl laying next to him. He's definitely not staring at her while she sleeps. And he's definitely not stroking the pad of his calloused thumb over her prominent cheekbone. Because he's not secretly wishing she would flutter her long lashes open, and he's not wanting her to gaze up at him with those wide, doe like eyes that definitely don't make his heart melt. 

 

Ray Narvaez Jr. definitely isn't in love. Or at least he doesn't like to admit it. He doesn't want to look like a loser. But he'd be a loser to her. He's so smitten with the beautifully intellectual girl beside him. Does he tell her enough? He shakes his head as his lips purse together. And an idea pops into that head of his. 

 

Ray carefully slides his slightly larger arm around Amber's waist and tugs her closer into his grip; his lips press to her tanned forehead and he allows them to linger there before he mumbles, "Princess, wake up."

 

And she flutters her eyes open with a long and drawn out groan of disapproval, "Ray, it isn't even light outside. There's got to be a good reason as to why you just woke me up." 

 

A low chuckle parts through his lips and he shakes his head for the hundredth time that night, craning his neck down to whisper delicately into her ear, "Come to the backyard with me, please?" He asks in the most pleading tone he can muster, pulling back just the tiniest bit to pout his lower lip out and widen his eyes to give her a puppy dog expression similar to the one that adorns her own face. Ray knows Amber is a sucker for it. 

 

Amber releases a puff of air as she brings both hands up to rub at her sleep ridden eyes before she nods, pushing herself up out of Ray's grip to stand up from the bed. She slides her feet into a pair of slippers that are probably his. But she doesn't care. He follows suit with a bright grin plastered to his cheeks, holding her waist as he guides her down the flight of stairs and out to the backyard. 

 

Carefully, his dark eyes examine the bright green grass, looking for a perfect spot to lay back in, and soon he settles for the middle of the entire field, plopping down onto his bum and pulling Amber down beside him all too eagerly. The way her body fits beside his astounds Ray -- he thinks of them as a puzzle piece, or maybe the doughnut and the cut out hole, but who knows? 

 

Ray ravels his arm around his longtime girlfriend's waist and nudges the tip of his nose against her temple, before he murmurs in the quietest tone possible, "It's so beautiful, isn't it?"

 

"Is this what you dragged me out here for?" Amber asks in a questioning, and playfully irritated tone of voice, placing both of her palms against Ray's cloth covered chest, her eyebrows raising as she turns her attention up to the stars, following his gaze. 

 

Ray huffs out and crinkles his nose up, forcing back the little laugh that threatens to escape. "I wanted to share this breathtaking sight with my absolutely perfect girlfriend, is that such a crime?"

 

A little giggle sounds from the smaller body and then the air fills with silence, the both of them gazing up at the night time sky in awe. 

 

Ray spots a bright star directly above his gaze, and he leans down to whisper to Amber, his voice filled with genuineness and adoration, "I love the way your eyes crinkle up when you smile a little too wide." 

 

Amber opens her mouth to speak, but Ray quickly cuts her off and places his hand over her open lips. "I'm not done. Shh and listen." He continues, pointing at another star, "I love the way you tell me you hate my stupid, cute face." 

 

His hand moves and he points at another star, his trail of words continuing on with, "I love the way you say my name like it's the last time you'll ever say it." 

 

His gaze turns down to meet her eyes, staring soulfully into those meaningful eyes that actually /do/ make him melt. Because Ray Narvaez Jr. really /is/ in love. 

 

"I love the way you love me with all of your entire being. I love the mornings I spend with you, when you yell at me for burning the bacon and we end up making out, and the eggs get cold. But mostly, I love you. I love everything about you." Ray lifts his hand off of Amber's mouth and rests it on her cheek like he had done while she was sleeping soundly, gliding the tip of his thumb over her cheekbone once more. "I /love/ you." He repeats, with absolute certainty filling his tone. 

 

And she smiles knowingly, because even though he doesn't say it much, Amber knows Ray loves her with every fiber of his heart. 

 

He nudges his nose against her own before he presses his lips to hers in the most loving and gentle way, the feeling of butterflies and flops hitting him hard in his stomach. And electricity shoots through his veins. And he loves it. 

 

They definitely don't drift off to sleep like that out by the stars. Because Ray Narvaez Jr. isn't a hopeless romantic. But for Amber, he just might consider it.


End file.
